Serpentarde vs serpentard
by Areina James
Summary: elle est une serpentarde toute puissante qui n'a pour règle de ne fuit que devant une chose, les Malefoy. Seulement... Drago lui, est plus que décidé à l'attraper... Et qu'importe les obstacles.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, bonjour,

Moi c'est Areina, enchanté. Les personnage d'Harry Potter, donc Drago, hélas, appartienne à JK Rowing, et ne sont pas à moi.

Je tiens à remercier ma betâ Lyaje de son très bon et rapide travail.

Serpentarde vs serpentard est la suite Serdaigle vs Serpentard mais à pour héros des personnages différent et se situe après l'intrigue, aussi, si vous n'avez pas lut la première partie ce n'est pas grave du tout.

Tout ce qu'il y a savoir, c'est que Nathan Brave est l'un des trois grand (les chefs des serpentards) en plus d'être le cousin de Drago Malefoy. C'est d'ailleurs lui le héro de ma première partie.

Nathan Brave, Faye Elleyen et Glenn Goyle domine donc les serpentards d'une mains de fer. Ils étaient en première années lors de la bataille final avec Voldemort.

Voila, j'espère que tout est clair, place à la lecture maintenant !

* * *

Chapitre 1

_Faye arrima son regard à ce disque lumineux qu'était la lune. _

_Elle avait neuf ans, et c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait l'astre lunaire moldu sans être séparée par une fenêtre._

_C'était complètement fascinée, qu'elle avait continuée à avancer dans la rue, inconsciente du monde qui l'entourait._

_Jusqu'au moment ou la réalité c'était rappelé à elle._

.

Drago fixa froidement le plafond en ouvrant les yeux.

Il détestait rêver encore plus que ses cauchemars. C'était ses rêves qui le hantaient sans fin. Ses cauchemars il en connaissait la raison, toujours, et il savait parfaitement comment les contourner ou s'en défendre.

Mais ses rêves c'étaient une autre paire de manche.

Dans ses rêves, il revoyait toujours la même image. Celle d'un ange en train de lui tendre les mains. Cette vision était tellement ancrée dans ses rétines, qu'il avait l'impression qu'elle était vraiment là.

Son ange avait des cheveux blonds et des yeux très bleu, le bleu du ciel, froid et pourtant tellement expressif.

Et elle était complètement nue dans une beauté absolument parfaite.

Ses mains tendus vers lui semblait l'appeler, et il la regardait sans bouger, parce qu'il savait qu'à l'instant où il tenterait un pas vers elle, elle disparaîtrait. Pourtant, à chaque fois il se résolvait à le faire, parce que ça le brûlait de l'intérieur de ne pas pouvoir le faire.

- Si Père savait ça, marmonna-t-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux. A la fin de la guerre il les avait coupé.

Ce sordide rôle qu'il avait dut jouer avec Rogue et son père était enfin finit.

D'un coup d'œil, il avisa de la personne couché à côté de lui. Il avait dut oublier de la virer hier soir.

Elle avait des cheveux noirs d'encre discordant affreusement, avec les cheveux blonds de son rêve. Sans crier gare, elle s'éveilla avant de lui jeter un regard langoureux, tout en détaillant son corps comme une gamine devant une sucrerie.

- Salut Dray, ronronna-t-elle en descendant la couverture avec un sourire sensuel.

- Dégage. Tu n'as plus rien à foutre ici, Gaille, ajouta-t-il en la fixant froidement.

Elle avait beau être la cousine d'Hélène, elle n'était rien pour lui, juste un coup d'un soir inutile qui lui permettait d'oublier sa solitude temporairement.

Il n'était même pas sûr de son prénom, bah, songea-t-il. Si ce n'est pas ça, elle le piaillera.

- Tu ne disais pas ça hier, minauda-t-elle en terminant de dévoiler son corps.

- Gaille, j'ai dit : dégage ! Sinon c'est moi qui t'y aide, finit-il pas dire en soupirant, avant de prendre sa douche.

Si à son retour elle n'était pas loin de lui et de sa chambre, il allait la virer dehors à poil. Et peut-être que son père la dégagerait en vitesse face à l'offence de trainer dans les couloirs du manoir nue comme un vers.

Une fois la douche prise et qu'il eut enfilé un caleçon avec un pantalon, il sortit pour la voir toujours là.

- Tu n'es qu'un coup d'un soir qui ne me fait même plus envie. Dégage ou je vais devenir méchant, ajouta-t-il sur un ton méprisant.

Il n'aimait pas qu'on s'accroche à lui comme ça. Il ne demandait rien lui. Il n'avait pas besoin que quelqu'un soit accroché à son bras comme un boulet.

Sa liberté était l'une des seules choses qu'il ne voulait pas perdre, alors il ferait tout pour la garder.

.

- Et même si le monde changeait de couleur, débita-t-elle froidement. Et même si les jours venaient à être interminable. Et même si le temps cessait de s'égrainer doucement. Et même si mon âme disparaissait. Et même si ton souffle venait à m'effleurer. Et même si un tas de chose. Je sais quel est mon destin. Et il n'est pas lié au tien.

- Parfait, Miss Elleyen.

Elle jeta un regard froid au professeur tout mielleux avant de se rasseoir, puis de diriger son regard gelé vers le ciel à travers la fenêtre de la salle de classe.

- Faye, murmura Nathan doucement en jetant un regard de biais au prof qui s'apprêtait à leur faire une remarque afin de l'en dissuader. Tu vas bien ?

Elle ne répondit pas en jetant un regard au nuage.

Nathan soupira, avant de fusiller le prof du regard. Il avait interrogé Faye sans savoir qu'elle était la meilleur de Poudlard, plus doué que Granger même, parce qu'elle ne faisait pas d'effort.

Elle n'en faisait jamais.

Parfois il l'admirait pour ça, mais à d'autre moment il comprenait pourquoi elle s'ennuyait.

Le serpentard connaissait bien la fille assise à côté de lui, qui avait lue une feuille blanche comme si elle y avait écrit quelque chose.

Il la connaissait, et pourtant il ne savait presque rien d'elle.

Faye était sans doute sa meilleure-amie. Peu bavarde, elle est une intello qui se fout de tout.

Sa seule peur étant les Malefoy. Parfois il avait l'impression que si elle avait su qu'il était l'héritier des Malefoy, jamais elle ne serrait monté dans son wagon la premières fois qu'ils avaient pris le Poudlard Express.

Elle était l'une des trois « grandes » avec lui. La souveraine des serpentards, et de Poudlard tout entier.

Drago fixa McGonagall sans rien dire. S'il avait été quelqu'un d'autre, il aurait sans doute ouvert la bouche comme un abruti.

Mais pas lui.

- Le Professeur Rogue est parti. Et vous êtes le seul capable de le remplacer au pied levé, ajouta-t-elle en se pinçant la lèvre.

- Et pourquoi ferais-je une telle chose ? demanda-t-il froidement. Il n'était pas un bon samaritain, MacGo devait quand même s'en souvenir non ? Elle l'avait peut-être confondu avec Saint-Potter, ou Miss-je-sais-tout.

- Parce que si vous ne le faite pas, Nathan Brave n'aura pas son diplôme de fin d'étude, répondit-elle en le fixant froidement, sachant que son argument, lache, était celui qui ferais mouche dans la tête de l'ancien serpentard.

- Une Gryffondor comme vous ? Me faire du chantage ? Ricana Drago surprit et en colère de s'être aussi facilement fait avoir.

- Monsieur Malefoy, vous avez des comptes à rendre à la société. Ce serait une manière de vous amender...

- Je vous vois venir, McGo. Au moindre problème je me barre, cousin ou pas. C'est pas mon problème, c'est clair ?

- Donc vous acceptez ?

- Ouais, dit-il en la congédiant du regard, malgré le faite qu'elle soit la directrice et pas lui.

.

Drago jeta un regard nostalgique à l'escalier, et releva brusquement la tête quand il vit quelqu'un en descendre.

Qui qu'elle soit, elle était blonde comme les blés. Ses longs cheveux d'un lisse extrême donnaient l'impression que son corps était frêle.

Il resta complètement figé en remarquant sa cravate. Serpentarde. Elle ne devait pas être aussi angélique qu'elle semblait, songea-t-il.

Soudain elle releva la tête en le remarquant. Tétanisé, elle le fixa trois secondes avant de remonter les marches qu'elle venait de descendre comme si elle venait de voir un détraqueur ou Voldemort en personne ressuscité.

.

Glenn Goyle savait deux choses grâce à son frère.

Premièrement : « tu as toujours la place que tu mérites ».

Et la seconde était que Drago Malefoy était le pire de tout les sang-purs. Il incarnait tout ce que la race était. Et si beaucoup aimait et approuvait ce fait, dans la réalité c'était tout autre.

Il n'avait pas les idées qu'on lui prêtait, mais il était si froid que tout lui importait, vraiment tout. Glenn l'admirait réellement comme beaucoup d'autre sang-pur. Drago Malefoy était à l'image de Nathan, il était blond aux yeux gris.

Mais il possédait la froideur de Faye, aligné à sa force à lui.

En un mot, il était « parfait ».

- Comme vous l'avez comprit si vous n'êtes pas stupide, dit-il en parcourant les élèves de son regard froid. Je suis le remplaçant du Professeur Rogue.

Glenn vit les mains de Faye agripper la paillasse dans la salle de classe des cachots, alors que son regard devenait brusquement vitreux.

- Faye, murmura-t-il soucieux.

- Je vais appliquer la même méthode que lui, poursuivit le sang-pur blond. Pas d'encouragement. Des menaces. Maintenant vous allez me dire ce que vous avez fait au cours de cette années. C'est votre dernière non ?

Glenn fixa Faye soucieux. Elle fixait le nouveau professeur comme si il était un monstre. Brusquement il lui rendit son regard, et Drago Malefoy cessa de bouger.

Le temps s'allongea, jusqu'à ce que Faye se lève de son tabouret sans deviser son regard de celui du nouveau professeur.

Brusquement elle détourna son regard, avant de s'empêtrer dans le tabouret de Glenn, pour chuter au sol, très lamentablement même pour un poufsouffle chose qu'elle n'était pas, dans un bruit sourd.

Le silence envahit la salle, alors que l'ange se levait avant de prendre la fuite. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot.

- Qui est-elle ? demanda le professeur d'une voix très froide.

- C'est Faye Elleyen, finit par dire Nathan en se levant. Je peux aller la rejoindre ?

- Bien sur, répondit-il. Tu lui diras que je veux qu'elle s'explique.

- Vous lui direz vous même, répondit le serpentard en s'éloignant après avoir fait un signe de la mains à sa fiancée Hélène.

* * *

Voila donc pour se premier chapitre.

Alors, comment l'avez-vous touvez ?

Bien ?

Nul ?


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour, bonjour,

Voici donc le chapitre deux de Serpendarde vs serpentard, vous vous en doutiez hein ?

Alors je vais répondre à ma précieuse réwieuveuse : ma fidèle Apple. Tu voulais savoir ce qui c'était passé ? Et bien... ton vœux est exhaussé. Tu vas en savoir un peu plus. Je tiens à te remercié tout particuliérement parce que tu as été la seule à me laisser une réwiew.

Ca m'a donné du courage, parce zero rewiew... c'est TRISTE. Un comme si ce que j'écrivais était soit nul soit indigne d'une petite rewiew même le très cours et très abrégé "c b1" me ferais fais plaisir.

Donc, n'hésitez pas à me dire si c'est bien ou non.

Mais treve de bla-bla plaintif, voici le chapitre 2.

* * *

Chapitre 2

- Faye ? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant sur le muret à côté de la serpentarde.

Elle releva la tête, et plongea ses yeux bleus ciel dans les siens, à moitié perdue. Il l'a regarda sans rien dire, alors qu'elle déverrouillait ses bras de ses genoux pour l'enlacer.

- Hey, Faye, qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Drago ?

- Si tu savais..., murmura-t-elle finalement.

- Allez, je crois qu'il est temps que tu me racontes, ajouta-t-il en passant une main sur ses cheveux blonds pour la soutenir en lui caressant le dos.

- Je... Le première jour ou j'ai put sortir de notre maison, c'était quand j'avais neuf ans. J'étais obnubilée par la lune, ajouta-t-elle après une hésitation. Alors je n'ai pas fait attention, et je... marchais sans but et sans destination précise. Mais la réalité c'est rappelée à moi, quand deux fils de mangemorts, des gosses, m'ont agrippé violemment.

- Ils t'ont violé ? demanda Nathan avec l'envie brusque de leur arracher les membres un à uns avant de ricanner en les donnant à des chiens.

- Ils allaient le faire, murmura-t-elle complétement perdue dans ses pensées, une gamine de neuf ans... Mais ils n'ont pas put. Ils m'avaient poussée par terre, quand brusquement un autre mangemort est apparu. Et celui là il n'avait rien à voir avec les deux autres. Plus vieux, plus beau, plus froid, plus dur. Il était d'un incroyable blond, et ses yeux acier tuaient littéralement mes agresseurs du regard. Seulement il était habillé tout en noir.

- C'était mon cousin ? demanda Nathan alors qu'elle regardait l'horizon derrière lui, en faisant semblant de le regarder.

- Un mangemort, coupa-t-elle en lui jetant un regard noir. Les deux l'ont agressé, mais il leur a lancé un endoloris qui les a couché par terre aussi facilement que ça, ajouta-t-elle en claquant des doigts.

.

-_ Comme ça vous vous attaquez aux gamines sans défense ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire sadique imprimé sur le visage._

_Les deux voyous ne répondirent rien, tout en hurlant comme si on allait les entendres miraculeusement._

_- Vous êtes la honte de notre monde, cracha-t-il en donnant un coup sec de la baguette. Hors de ma vue, ou je vous termine..._

_Aussitôt les deux ados s'enfuir__ent__, alors que le premier tenait son bras tordu dans une position aussi peu naturel que possible,__ le seconde pleurait tout en tentant de courir, bien que l'une de ses jambes soit cassé__e__._

_- Tu ne devrais pas sortir la nuit, dit-il en s'agenouillant devant elle pour vérifier qu'elle allait bien. _

_- On… Je… me suis… perdue... murmura-t-elle complètement tétanisé__e__._

_- Es-tu une sang-pur ? interrogea-t-il en détournant les yeux._

_- Oui._

_- Tu habites dans le coin j'imagine ?_

_- Perdue, rappela-t-elle d'une toute petite voix._

_- J'avais oubli__é__. Je vais te ramener chez les Zabini, ils sauront sûrement qui tu es._

_Elle hocha la tête, avant de tenter de se mettre debout. Au bout de cinq minutes de tentative désespéré__es__, le mangemort soupira avant de la soulever. Elle le fixa surprise, en passant ses petits bras __autour de__ son cou pour ne pas risquer de tomber._

_- Je ne fais jamais rien pour rien, annonça-t-il brusquement, alors qu'elle retenait ses larmes. Si jamais ses parents apprenaient que c'était un mangemort qui l'avait sauvé, ils allaient l'enfermer pour l'éternité cette fois, sans possibilité de sortir de sa cage. Alors je vais te demander une contrepartie à ton sauvetage, poursuivit-il._

_Complètement raidie et à l'affût, elle attendit la suite avec angoisse._

_- Pour le moment tu ne me plais pas, trop jeune, trop gamine, et je ne suis pas du tout attiré par les gamines. Le jour ou tu seras plus grande et ou on se reverra, tu me donneras ta virginité._

_Soudain elle se sentit lourde, et elle ferma les yeux en se demandant ce qu'il racontait. _

_- Tu ressembles à un ange, entendit-elle avant de sombr__er__ dans un profond sommeil vide de tout cauchemars._

.

- Et donc ? demanda Nathan avec une légère impatience sans trop rien y comprendre.

- Je me suis réveillé chez les Zabini, et ensuite ils m'ont ramené chez moi, dit-elle.

- C'est mon cousin qui t'a sauvée, n'est-ce pas ? interrogea-t-il alors qu'elle hochait la tête.

- D'après les Zabini : oui.

Nathan ferma les yeux un peu perdu. Pourquoi son cousin demanderait-il à une gamine de lui faire une promesse ? Il n'en avait aucune raison. Surtout que Drago était trop intelligent pour ne pas savoir qui elle était.

C'était comme si... il ne se souvenait pas de cette histoire à l'heure actuel.

- Faye, tu comptes sécher les cours de potion toute l'année ? finit par demander le serpentard après un silence tendue.

- Rogue sera de retour dans deux mois, d'après ce que j'ai put apprendre, murmura-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

- Tu n'es pas si faible.

- Je le suis, rétorqua-t-elle froidement. Contre lui, je le suis.

- C'est faux. Tu peux faire croire à tout le monde que tu n'es qu'une petite fille intelligente, mais pas à moi. Je sais que tu n'es faible devant personne. Je sais que tu es beaucoup plus intelligente que ce qu'on peut imaginer à ton sujet. Je sais que tu mens sans problème, parce que tu sais que les autres le font sans scrupule. Tu ne t'écraseras jamais devant personne, alors je refuse de croire que tu le fais devant Drago.

- Tu m'idolâtres, finit-elle par dire en se levant. Elle passa une main dans ses longs cheveux blonds, avant de le fixer de ses yeux glacials. D'un regard si froid que si il n'avait pas été Nathan Brave, il en aurait frissonné. Tu es comme toute ces blattes qui s'imaginent avoir de l'importance, mais ce n'est pas le cas, poursuivit-elle en lui tournant le dos. En réalité, personne n'a d'importance, dit-elle en se retournant pour le transpercer du regard.

Ensuite elle baissa la tête en s'éloignant.

Nathan sourit désabusé. Elle mentait. S'il n'avait réellement aucune importance pour elle, elle n'aurait jamais accepté de rester à ses côtés, même après la découverte de son lien avec les Malefoy. Elle n'aurait pas soignée ses blessures, et elle ne l'aurait pas couverte les fois ou il quittait le dortoir sans autorisation.

Faye était sans aucun doute son amie, et il était le sien.

A n'en pas douter.

Finalement il se leva, et retourna dans le cours de son cousin. Si il ne faisait rien, c'était Faye qui risquait de le regretter.

Et pour une fois, il avait les moyens de l'aider.

.

Drago fixa son cousin sans rien dire, alors qu'il approchait sans bruit. Son premier cours était fini. Après la fuite de Elleyen, il avait continué comme si rien ne c'était passé.

- Cousin ? demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

- Tu connais Faye Elleyen, c'est la raison pour laquelle elle refuse d'approcher un membre de la famille des Malefoy, attaqua-t-il en lui jetant un regard froid.

- Elleyen ? répéta-t-il distrait.

- Oui, tu l'as rencontré il y neuf ans, quand tu étais en sixième années.

Drago fixa le regard de son filleul, avant qu'il ne soit pris d'un brusque mal de tête. Il passa une main sur sa tempe sans rien répondre.

Il n'avait plus aucun souvenir de sa sixième année à Poudlard, et ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il allait se souvenir.

Il avait tout essayé avant de statuer sur l'abandon de ses souvenirs, mais maintenant il n'avait plus aucun doute.

Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'en avait plus.

- Cousin, grogna Nathan en lui jetant un regard enflammé de colère. Tu ne lui feras pas de mal, pas à elle.

- Nathan, calme-toi, murmura-t-il en se sentant mal.

Il avait une image obsédante dans la tête, celle d'une gamine, celle d'un ange, celle d'une rédemption inespérée.

.

Des souvenir l'envahir alors, sans qu'il ne puisse plus rien contrôler de son esprit. Il se vit obéir à Voldemort, tuer des moldus, même des sorciers.

Il se vit être le méchant, il était le méchant, c'était lui. Rien que lui, sous les ordres du pire sorcier que la terre ait jamais connue.

Mais ce jour là, cet unique jour, il avait vu son monde avec un regard méprisant.

Il était un sang pur, un être destiné à manger et non le contraire. Mais voilà, tout ne se passait pas toujours normalement.

Dans le fond il savait que ce qu'il faisait ce jour-là, c'était la seule chose de juste qu'il ferrait jamais de sa vie.

De bien.

C'était contre sa nature, mais il l'avait quand même fait.

- Drago ? interrogea une voix lointaine.

Il releva la tête, avant de croiser un regard bleu. Elle était si petite, un être à protéger.

Qu'il se devait de protéger.

- Ta vie, murmura-t-il en sentant son mal de tête atteindre des sommets jamais égalé.

.

_Drago regarda autour de lui. Il ne se souvenait pas de pourquoi il était là, ni depuis quand. Ça pouvait être une éternité, comme seulement quelque__s__ seconde__s__._

_Il était amorphe, coup__é__ de ce qui l'entourait._

_Parce que ça n'avait pas le moindre intérêt à ses yeux._

_Mais ce qu'il aperçut à ce moment-là, lui rendit sa vision du monde. Depuis quand deux ado__s__ s'attaquaient à une gamine ?_

_Surtout à une telle gamine._

_Même de loin, il devinait ce qu'elle était. Un ange tombé du ciel, peut être ? Non, Merlin n'aurait pas perdu une telle merveille. _

_Elle était blonde comme les blé__s__, d'un blond parfait, accompagné d'une paire d'yeux bleu clairement effray__és__._

_- Endoloris, prononça-t-il lentement en s'approchant. Comme ça vous vous attaquez aux gamines sans défense ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire sadique imprimé sur le visage. Personne n'avait le droit d'effrayer cette fille._

_Qui qu'elle soit, elle avait acquis une importance à ses yeux, et ce n'était pas une mince __af__faire. Elle était son bien._

_A lui._

_Son ange._

_A lui._

_Les deux voyous ne répondirent rien, tout en hurlant comme si on allait les entendre._

_- Vous êtes la honte de notre monde, cracha-t-il en donnant un coup sec de la baguette. Hors de ma vue ou je vous termine._

_Aussitôt les deux s'enfuir__ent__ toujours amoché__s__._

_Il aurait aimé faire tellement plus, les démembr__er__ jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient mort, mais il n'allait pas faire ça devant un ange._

_Elle était suffisamment effrayé__e__ comme ça._

_- Tu ne devrais pas sortir la nuit, dit-il en s'agenouillant devant elle pour vérifier qu'elle allait bien. Il la regarda intrigué. Elle avait du vide au fond des yeux, exactement comme lui, mais avec beaucoup moins de haine._

_C'était comme si elle ne connaissait pas le monde._

_Et il aimait ça. Il avait pensé qu'elle était encore plus pure qu'elle en avait l'air._

_- On… Je… me suis… perdue.. ? murmura-t-elle complètement tétanisé__e__._

_- E__s__-tu une sang-pur ? interrogea-t-il en détournant les yeux surprit. Elle n'était pas un ange. Mais en même temps elle ne devait pas faire parti des pro-Voldemort, sinon il la connaîtrait, mais elle n'était pas non plus dans une famille anti-Voldemort, sinon il aurait déjà été chargé d'éliminer la menace._

_- Oui._

_- Tu habites dans le coin j'imagine ?_

_- Perdue, rappela-t-elle d'une toute petite voix._

_- J'avais oubli__é__. Je vais te ramener chez les Zabini, ils sauront sûrement qui tu es, dit-il finalement en la regardant se démener pour se relever. Elle était vraiment une sang-pur._

_Une magnifique sang-pur._

_Il sourit discrètement, avant de la soulever dans ses bras. Rapidement elle joignait ses bras d'enfant autour de son cou, alors qu'il regardait la cascade dorée s'étaler dans son dos._

_- Je ne fais jamais rien pour rien, annonça-t-il brusquement. Alors je vais te demander une contrepartie à ton sauvetage._

_Pour une sang-pur, avoir une dette était signe de déshonneur, et il ne voulait pas lui donner un tel poids à porter._

_Pas à son ange._

_- Pour le moment tu ne me plais pas, trop jeune, trop gamine. Il aurait put ajout__er__ angélique, mais il n'était pas sûr que ce soit un problème._

_Il n'était pas pédophile, mais une ange version adulte serait beaucoup mieux. _

_- Je ne suis pas du tout attiré par les gamines, ajouta-t-il pas certain qu'elle soit consciente. Le jour ou tu seras plus grande et ou on se reverra, tu me donneras ta virginité._

_Mais elle ne répondit rien, et d'un coup d'œil il remarqua qu'elle était quasiment endormie. Avec un sourire, il continua à marcher avant de transplan__er__ devant chez les Zabini._

_- Dray ? demanda la mère de Blaise alors que l'elfe de maison s'effaçait._

_- Vous pourriez me rendre un service ? demanda-t-il en serrant son ange dans ses bras._

_- Bien sûr Dray, c'est au sujet de la jeune fille ?_

_- Vous la connaissez ? demanda-t-il en ignorant la brusque brûlure qui lui saisissait le bras, signe de l'appel de Voldemort._

_- Je pense qu'elle est Faye Elleyen, finit par murmurer la femme en passant une main devant sa bouche._

_- Prenez soin d'elle, et ramenez-là chez elle._

_Drago se pinça la lèvre sans rien ajouter. Il devait se séparer d'elle, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard._

_Il finit par se défaire du poids rassurant de son ange, avant de transplaner pour rejoindre le « maître »._

_Il devait être digne. Rencontrer un ange devait se mériter, et lui ne le méritait pas un instant._

_Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il fixa le regard du seigneur des ténèbres, il était froid. Et soudain tout ce qu'il faisait, lui apparut encore plus comme le mal._

_Il était le mal._

_Tout le monde le savait qu'il était le mauvais._

_Mais il y avait une différence entre ce qu'il jugeait mauvais, et les limites des autres. Et cette limite il l'avait franchi en entrant au service de Voldemort. Même si il n'aimait et m'aimerait jamais les moldus, il ne voulait pas faire un génocide pour autant._

_Et c'était maintenant, maintenant qu'il avait une chance, qu'il se devait de la saisir._

_Pour qu'il puisse gard__er__ la face le jour ou il reverrait son ange._

_Faye Elleyen._

_- Seigneur, dit-il en serrant les poings. Je souhaite vous quitte__r__._

_Tout les mangemorts le fixèrent furieusement, alors que son père lui agrippait le bras en lui ordonnant du regard de se taire._

_- Drago ? demanda-t-il d'une voix tranchante et mielleuse à souhait. Pourquoi souhaites-tu me quitter ?_

_Soudain il comprit. Le quitter n'était pas une option. Si jamais il souhaitait faire une telle chose, il le payerait de sa vie._

_- Pour qui ? demanda-t-il en se levant._

_- Seigneur, mon fils ne se sent pas très bien, finit par dire Lucius très vite, alors que Bellatrix souriait avec éffronterie._

_- Ton fils ne va pas faire long feu..._

_- Répond Drago, exigea le seigneur des ténèbres en sortant sa baguette._

_Legimens, songea-t-il brusquement en faisant un pas en arrière._

_- Excusez-moi Seigneur. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit, murmura-t-il en baissant la tête._

_Alors seulement, il comprit. Il n'allait pas en rester là, et c'était maintenant qu'il allait lui prendre des souvenirs._

_Son ange._

_Non, songea-t-il. Il n'était pas question qu'on lui prenne ses souvenirs, et encore moins qu'on s'en prenne à son ange, parce que c'était ce qui arriverait._

_Drago saisit sa baguette sans détacher son regard du seigneur des ténèbres. Il murmura un « oubliette » discret, avant de soutenir férocement le regard de Voldemort sans en connaître la raison._

_C'était important, il le savait._

_Et il s'en souviendrait le moment venu._

_Du moins, il l'espérait._

.

Drago rouvrit brusquement les yeux en vacillant.

Comment il avait put l'oublié quand il l'avait revu ?

- Mon ange, murmura-t-il à moitié perdu. Merlin, mon ange...

- Drago ? finit par demander Nathan en se penchant sur lui. Rapidement l'ancien serpentard devenu professeur se redressa, avant de fixer son cousin.

- C'est mon ange, finit-il pas dire. Faye Ellyen est mon ange.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes ? Il y a dix minutes tu me disais que tu ne l'avais jamais vu.

- Je me suis lancé un oubliette pour la protéger, finit-il par marmonner. Je l'ai sauvée, mais en réalité c'était le contraire, elle m'a sauvée sans même s'en rendre compte.

- Cousin, tu comptes pour moi, mais Faye est plus importante. Quoi que tu fasses, ne lui fait pas de mal.

- Le jour ou je lui en ferrais, ce sera à moi que j'en ferais également.

- Drago, tu lui feras assurément du mal. Tu ne sais pas être avec quelqu'un, et tu n'es pas digne de la porter à même le corps. Elle est forte, mais elle cache un passé qui la détruira.

- Un passé ne détruit pas.

- Tu verras si elle t'en parle, répondit-il avant de tourner les talons pour sortir de la salle de potion sans plus un regard pour le blond.

* * *

Alors bien ? nul ? moyen ?

Vous en pensez quoi ?


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour, bonjour,

Me voici avec le chapitre 3 corriger par ma très sympathique béta Lyaje. Ce chapitre est l'avant dernier de cette fic. Au total, il n'y à que quatre chapitre.

Je tiens à rappeler que Drago ainsi que d'autre ne sont pas à moi mais à JK Roliwg.

Et avant de laisser tranquillement je veux remercier Celia et Apple pour leur commentaires.

Place à au chapitre 3 !

* * *

Chapitre 3

Glenn Goyle jeta un regard emprunt de haine à l'intrus de leur salle commune. En tant que serpentard, ils étaient les méchants, mais dans leur salle commune tout allait toujours tranquillement et sans haine.

Mais pas quand un intrus entrait dans leur espace de tranquillité.

Quand bien même il serait un ancien serpentard, un ancien roi serpentard. Maintenant il n'était rien, et lui était l'un des trois grands, et à en juger par l'état de Faye, il valait mieux qu'il déguerpisse rapidement.

Il se leva rapidement, alors que tout les regards se portaient sur lui et l'intrus.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici, Professeur Malefoy ? demanda-t-il froidement en fixant la mine inquiéte et froide du blond platine, copie presque exact de Nathan.

- Je dois parler à Faye Elleyen. Dis-moi où elle est Goyle, et dégage.

Dans toute sa vie Glenn pouvait dire sans mentir qu'il n'avait peur que de peu de personne, et pour la première fois il pouvait dire sans l'ombre d'un doute qu'il avait peur.

Drago Malefoy était un serpentard, violent, vicieux, menteur. C'était un roi parmi eux, même sept ans plus tard. Personne ne l'avait jamais surpassé, et personne ne pourrait sans doute jamais le prétendre. Ennemi du grand Harry Potter, l'inutile de la guerre. Mangemort et milliardaire, il avait tout pour lui, et rien à demander aux autres. D'un simple geste de la main, il pouvait détruire tout le monde.

- Goyle, disparaît de ma vision, ou je te jure que ta famille va périr.

Il en était bien capable, songea-t-il. Même si son frère avait été son larbin. Il se pinça la lèvre en s'effaçant, remarquant ainsi que tous les serpentards avaient disparus de la grande salle. (ouh les lâcheurs)

Ils n'étaient pas des gryffondors après tout, songea-t-il en refermant la porte derrière lui. Maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'à trouver Nathan, probablement avec sa fiancée.

Il y avait trop peu de chance pour que tout ce passe bien, et il ne prendrait pas de risque.

.

Drago parcourut du regard son ancienne salle commune. Elle n'avait pas changée, toujours aussi accueillante.

Après le départ de l'ami de Nathan et Faye, un grand baraqué, il avait finit par regarder autour de lui l'étendard de sa maison, la cheminé aux flammes vertes, les tapis verts, les canapés argentés, les tentures vertes et argents. Même si Salazar Serpentard avait ensorcelé la pièce de manière à ce qu'aucun intrus ou invité ne puisse voir ce qu'était réellement la salle commune.

Et personne ne s'en était jamais plains. Leur salle commune était la plus éloignée de Poudlard, mais était la meilleure.

Ils étaient les meilleurs.

Drago sourit nostalgique, avant de s'asseoir à côté de son ange. Il était venu lui parler, pas penser à son passé.

-Faye, dit-il pour attirer son attention. Brusquement elle releva les yeux, surprise, avant de reculer butant contre le mur derrière elle et de le fixer complètement apeurée, de ses mêmes yeux bleus qu'autrefois.

Il se maudit intérieurement, avant de regarder ailleurs pour alléger son malaise et sa peur.

- Je t'avais oublié, dit-il incapable de s'excuser décemment. Mais ça n'arrivera plus.

- Tu... Tu..., bégaya-t-elle, compte... me... me... vi... viol... violer ?

- Tu étais consciente quand j'ai dis que je voulais ta virginité, comprit-il en regardant par la fenêtre. Le calamar géant passait dans le lac à l'eau verte à ce niveau de profondeur. Mais je ne te la volerais pas si tu ne me la donne pas, ajouta-t-il finalement en regardant la dernière tentacule disparaître.

- Ja... Jamais, murmura-t-elle en fixant la table.

- Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien, commença-t-il après une hésitation. Mais je...

- Personne n'est quelqu'un de bien, répondit-elle en ramenant ses genoux prés d'elle, avant de les entourer de ses bras.

.

Nathan soupira en plaquant un long baiser sur les lèvres de sa fiancée. Il détestait être dérangé.

Mais pour que Glenn prenne la peine de traverser tout le château, rien que pour lui demander d'écarter Drago de Faye, c'était qu'il y avait un problème.

Et il ne l'avait comprit que grâce à Glenn.

Entre eux, il y avait toujours un mur qui les séparaient les uns des autres. Glenn connaissait le passé de Faye. Faye savait tout ce qui se passait d'important, mais n'agissait jamais sans qu'elle sente que c'était vital. Quand à lui, il connaissait Glenn comme une sorte de frère, alors que Faye était beaucoup moins... ou beaucoup plus.

Elle était incomparable, dans le sens où elle était froide.

De marbre face au monde entier.

Indifférente jusqu'à plus soif. D'une manière que personne ne comprenait. Pourtant elle était aussi violente par moment, c'était ce qui la conditionnait avec son intelligence.

Elle était faite pour être une serpentarde.

Nathan serra les dents en franchissant la porte qui le mènerait à l'enfer. En règle général, c'était un havre, mais il se doutait bien que Drago et lui n'allait pas s'entendre, c'était complètement impossible.

Le passé de Faye, il l'avait apprit le jour où elle avait été retrouvée aux portes de Poudlard à moitié morte lors de sa cinquième année.

Ce passé qui était le sien, n'allait assurément pas pouvoir l'aider, parce que c'était un pur poison. Un poison qui éclabousserait sans aucun doute son cousin, si il était sérieux avec elle. Mais si ce n'était pas le cas, le problème serait le même.

Sauvé une Elleyen était la dernière chose à faire.

- La dernière, murmura-t-il en prononçant le mot de passe pour entrer dans sa salle commune.

.

Nathan fixa froidement son cousin sans rien dire.

Il était bel et bien là, nonchalant en train de parler avec Faye à une distance raisonnable. Cette dernière n'était pas rassurée, mais ses yeux bleus étaient suffisamment confiant pour qu'elle ne se soit pas enfuie, ou qu'elle ne l'ait pas attaqué.

- Drago, que lui veux-tu à la fin ? Demanda-t-il, alors que Faye le fixait sans rien dire.

- Cousin, il n'y a rien qui te regarde dans cette affaire, répondit l'ancien serpentard sur un ton très mauvais.

- Tu ne sais pas à qui tu t'adresses, rétorqua-t-il alors qu'il regrettait ses paroles, sûr que Drago le prenait pour lui. Faye savait qu'il parlait d'elle en réalité, mais ce fut son regard qui acheva de développer sa culpabilité. Elle était triste.

Triste de sa trahison.

Elle savait, comprit-il. Elle savait qu'il allait tout dire à Drago, juste pour l'éloigner d'elle.

Il était un connard. Il faisait périr sa meilleure amie, à cause d'un nom et d'une condition.

- Nathan, ne croit pas être meilleur que moi. Toi et moi savons que ce n'est pas le cas, finit-il par dire en lui jetant un regard meurtrier qui le fit frémir.

- Ce n'est pas lui, coupa alors Faye d'une voix tellement glaciale, que l'air sembla se refroidir tout autour du trio. C'est moi. Me sauver était la pire chose que tu puisses faire de ta vie, ajouta-t-elle devant le silence qui suivit.

- C'est la seule bonne action que j'ai faite de toute ma vie.

- Nathan va tout t'expliquer, murmura-t-elle en se levant. Ensuite tu regretteras. Tu ne seras jamais bon, poursuivit-elle en passant devant lui, laissant ses longs cheveux blonds flotter derrière elle. En réalité, toi comme moi, nous ne pourrons jamais être du bon côté. Ce n'est pas notre destin d'être les gentils, acheva-t-elle avant de lancer un regard si triste à Nathan, qu'il eut brusquement l'impression de perdre quelque chose.

Non, songea-t-il brusquement.

C'était le cas. Il avait perdu quelque chose.

Il venait de la perdre elle.

Parce qu'il ne s'était pas contrôler.

- Nathan, grogna brusquement Drago, alors que la blonde avait disparu. Parle, MAINTENANT ! exigea-t-il d'une voix encore plus coupante que ce qu'il était capable de faire.

Encore plus coupante que tout ce qu'il avait entendu à ce jour. Y comprit quand il avait entendu parler Drago et Potter un jour, enfin parler équivalait plutôt à hurler des insultes.

- Cousin, murmura-t-il choqué par ce qu'il avait fait.

- Y a pas de famille qui tienne. Tu vas me dire tout de suite ce que tu as fait, et ensuite, Nathan, on verra tout les deux, siffla l'ancien serpentard avec hargne.

- Parce que Faye est destinée à mourir ! hurla brusquement Nathan en tombant à genoux complètement perdu dans son propre esprit. Elle est déjà morte ! Tu entend ? Morte !

- Elle est vivante, finit par rétorquer le Malefoy d'un ton mauvais.

- C'est une Elleyen ! C'était les Elleyen qui ont créé ce qui a permis à Voldemort de devenir immortel. Ils sont les meilleurs sorciers de la magie noire qui puissent exister.

- Meilleurs sorciers de magie noire ? répéta Drago en haussant un sourcil. Calme-toi, tu es un Malefoy, soit digne, ajouta-t-il en ayant presque pitié de son cousin.

- Tu ne connais rien de sa vie ! Sinon tu ne serais pas aussi calme ! hurla Nathan complètement perdu.

- Nathan, ordonna froidement Drago. J'ai effacé Faye pour ne pas que Voldemort la tue, tu imagines bien qu'apprendre qu'elle et sa famille on permis l'avènement d'un tel monstre me préoccupe. Je ne suis pas aussi emporté que toi, c'est tout.

A cet instant précis, Nathan se sentit faible. Il était un crétin.

Faye ne se plaignait jamais, et pourtant elle était bien placé pour savoir ce qui allait lui arriver.

Chercher à la protéger, ou à l'enfoncer, il ne savait même plus ce qu'il lui avait fait.

- Nathan, parle.

- D'accord, dit-il en se relevant après avoir prit une grande inspiration. Les Elleyen possèdent la force de devenir immortel grâce à la magie noire. La mère de Faye n'était pas une Elleyen, mais elle a tenté de s'approprier le pouvoir de la vie éternelle, de la même manière que Voldemort, mais elle a échouée. Si elle est vivante aujourd'hui, c'est uniquement parce qu'elle était enceinte de Faye. Le sort qui avait échoué...

- Et Faye est destinée à mourir à cause de ça ? Parce que sa mère c'est plantée ?

- Sa famille sait qu'elle va mourir. C'est Dumbledore qui les a forcés à l'envoyer à Poudlard. Faye n'a pas de vie, parce que dans moins d'un an elle va pendre fin.

- Toi comme eux, vous êtes stupides, finit par prononcer Drago en lui jetant un regard qu'il soutint. Faye est mon ange, je ne la laisserais pas mourir. Si tu étais réellement l'héritier des Malefoy, tu ne laisserais pas ton amie mourir.

- J'ai cherché, marmonna-t-il.

- Nathan, tu me déçois, finit-il par prononcer, comme une sentence. Tu oublis que nous sommes nous aussi une puissante famille de sorcier de la magie noire.

Drago le fixa sans rien ajouter, avant de passer à côté de lui, lui signifiant qu'il n'était rien.

Dans le fond, Nathan venait de faire une énorme erreur, et il le savait. Il n'en avait aucun doute. Faye était importante pour lui, et Nathan avait déconné sans aucune bonne raison.

.

Les dents serrées, Drago ferma le livre d'un claquement sinistre avant de l'écarter d'un geste. Il détestait ce qu'il venait de lire.

Brusquement il se leva, avant de regarder l'horloge pendue au dessus de la porte. Il devait retourner à Poudlard.

D'un soupir il s'arma de courage en sortant de la bibliothèque du manoir. Même lorsqu'on avait fouillé le château de fond en comble, personne n'avait trouvé cette pièce. Elle était tellement cachée, que si on ne savait pas comment y entrer, on restait dehors.

Il referma la porte derrière lui, et aussitôt elle se fondit dans le mur, exactement de la même manière que la salle sur demande.

- Drago ? l'interpella son père froidement. Que fais-tu donc ici ?

- Je cherchais des informations pour sauver mon ange, répondit-il en affrontant son regard froid.

- Ton ange ? répéta-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

- Oui. Celle qui m'a sauvée il y a maintenant neuf ans.

- Tu parles de celle pour qui tu t'es lancé un oubliette ?

- Oui. Elle est mourante, et j'ai maintenant l'obligation de trouver l'amour de sa vie pour la sauver. Soit je la donne à un autre, soit je la donne à la mort, ajouta-t-il avec amertume.

- Je vois. Mais elle un nom je présume ? demanda-t-il d'une voix ou pointait un doute.

- Oui Père, c'est Faye, Faye Elleyen.

- Fils, soit prudent, les Elleyen sont dangereux.

- Je le sais Père, mais je lui dois le salut. Et je pense qu'il est bien probable que je l'aime, ajouta-t-il sans l'ombre d'une émotion affirmant ses propos. Puis il transplana sans attendre la réponse de son père.

Lucius Malfoy n'avait rien à dire la dessus qui intéresserais son fils de toute manière.

.

Glenn fixa Faye sans savoir quoi dire. Il était rare qu'elle passe tout un week-end à éviter un Nathan au regard sombre. Même Hélène ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait.

Il avait une petite idée, mais pourquoi Nathan aurait prit la décision de dire à son cousin que Faye allait mourir ?

Ça n'avait aucun sens.

Elle avait le droit d'être heureuse. Trop longtemps on avait fait des choix à sa place, des choix détestables soit-dit en passant.

Après neuf ans à être cloîtrée, elle avait rencontré des personnes autres que sa famille pour la première fois. Ensuite il s'était encore passé deux ans, avant qu'enfin elle ne puisse échangé avec les autres.

Une fois ami avec elle et Nathan, il avait comprit qu'elle regrettait, après tout elle savait comme personne qu'elle était destinée à mourir.

Mais il avait ignoré tout ça, jusqu'au jour ou on l'avait retrouvée à moitié morte aux portes de Poudlard. Il y avait une chose qui terrifiait sa famille.

Qu'elle parle.

Faye était l'une des dernières à détenir la Destiné Maudite, et la connaissance qui avait permis à Voldemort d'être quasiment immortel.

Si jamais elle décidait de délivrer le sortilège pour créer les horcruxces améliorés à quelqu'un de mauvais, alors tout recommencerait.

Mais parallèlement, elle ne pouvait pas mourir avant que sa malédiction prenne fin, un bien pour un mal sans doute.

Glenn Goyle soupira en regardant Faye lire son livre avec une totale indifférence. Elle avait été élevée dans l'optique que le monde qui l'entourait n'était rien, mais que l'information était vital, ça expliquait pourquoi elle savait tout, sans être proche de beaucoup de personne.

Les Elleyen étaient une famille puissante, mais elle vivait dans l'ombre. A un tel point, que beaucoup de sang-pur ignoraient leur rôle dans l'affaire Voldemort, et même le ministère ne l'avait jamais su.

Aucunes des rares familles de sang-purs n'avaient osé parler, et ça avait été exactement la même chose pour les Malefoy.

Faye se leva à cet instant précis. Elle lui adressa un regard froid, avant de s'éloigner en claquant son livre, avant de le plaquer contre elle.

- Nathan, appella-t-il en se levant à son tour pour rejoindre son ami. Elle devient de plus en plus froide.

- C'est de ma faute, répondit-il alors qu'Hélène, assise à côté de lui, le fixait sans rien dire.

- Je m'en doute bien, rétorqua Glenn, alors que le serpentard le fixait sans rien dire. Mais qu'as-tu cru faire en agissant d'une telle manière ?

- Glenn, je ne t'ai rien demandé, finit-il par dire en quittant la grande salle à son tour.

- C'est vrai Nathan, mais décevoir tout le monde n'était pas quelque chose que tu faisais. Tu as eut Hélène, tu avais tout. Ça t'amuse de tout bousiller ?

- Goyle, sa suffit, ordonna Hélène calmement. Tu n'as pas l'air de te rendre compte qu'il ne reste que six mois, grand maximum, jusqu'à la mort d'Elleyen. Nathan tient à elle comme une sœur, il ne veux pas sa mort, mais est forcé de l'accepter. Alors tu gardes ta rage pour toi, et tu dégage si tu n'as rien de plus intéressant à dire.

Glenn la fixa, avant de jurer puis de s'en aller.

Maintenant c'était à Drago Malefoy de décider. Soit il se mettait en danger pour Faye, soit il ne faisait rien et sans doute la serpentarde finirait sa vie ainsi.

Mais dans le fond, que voulait Faye ?

.

Drago stoppa net quand il reconnue Faye en train de sortir de la grande salle. Elle le vit, et détourna les yeux en accélérant son pas.

- Faye, arrête-toi, ordonna-t-il en la suivant dans le couloir.

Bien sur elle n'obtempéra pas, mais son ordre eut au moins le mérite de lui faire se rappeler de quelque chose.

Il existait bien un sort qui lui permettrait de trouvé son âme-sœur, de lui ordonner de lui donner son nom.

- Impérium, prononça-t-il en la pointant de sa baguette. Viens, ordonna-t-il alors que mécaniquement elle obtempérait en le fusillant d'un regard de haine.

Contrôler son corps était mal, il le savait, mais c'était le meilleur moyen.

- Je t'ordonne de me dire qui est ton âme-sœur, ordonna-t-il une nouvelle fois qu'elle fut à quelques centimètres de lui.

- Mon âme-sœur, prononça-t-elle sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, ou même connaître la réponse elle même, est Drago Malefoy.

- Finit, murmura-t-il en la fixant droit dans les yeux. Si c'était lui qui devait faire ça, si réellement il lui était destiné, alors il le ferait, et ainsi elle aurait la vie sauve.

- Comment as-tu osé ?! hurla-t-elle aussitôt en reculant d'un pas, tout en le tuant clairement du regard. Tu n'es pas mieux que Voldemort ! Un impardonnable ! Mais tu te crois en vacance ? Je vais te pourrir, sale crétin arrogant !

- Et comment ? demanda-t-il surprit de sa colère. Elle était une serpentarde à n'en plus douter. Le visage d'ange était une façade.

- Je vais plonger ta famille dans la ruine ! cracha-t-elle en le fixant le regard mauvais. Ensuite tu vas tellement avoir honte, que tu n'oseras même plus fréquenté un moldu... Espèce de petit prince pourrit gâté !

- Tu te trompes, intervint une voix dans le dos de l'ancien serpentard. Dray sait être trèèèèèèèès généreux au lit. Si tu savais tout ce qu'il sait faire avec ses doigts...

* * *

Voili-voulou, comment avez-vous trouver se chapitre-ci ?

Bien ou pas ?


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour, bonsoir !

Me revoilà, et pour la dernière fois en se qui concerne cette fiction !

Tout d'abord : Merci à Lyaje, ma bêta, adorable, terre à terre, et très gentille !

Ensuite : Merci pour les rewiew !

Apple : La personne à la fin... n'est pas Pansy... Bonne idée. Mais non. C'est quelqu'un d'autre. Je suis très heureuse que mon chapitre t'es plus. J'espère que se sera aussi le cas pour celui-là.

Guest : Merci du conseil ! Je vais mettre en application ! J'espère que la fin de plairait !

Elenavd : Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise. Pour la petite histoire : Moi, je ne poste rien avant d'avoir écrire le dernier point, de la dernière phrase, du dernier chapitre. Avec ma bêta on essaye de poster un chapitre par semaine, mais parfois ont à des empêchements, comme c'était le cas pour se dernier chapitre. Il c'est fait désiré, non ? J'espère qu'il te plait.

Celia : C'est gentil de me suivre. J'espère le dernier chapitre comblera tes attentes.

Personnellement, je le trouve un peu trop... heureux. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

* * *

Chapitre 4

.

Ahé sourit malicieusement en lissant sa jupe courte. Elle avait bien fait de s'arranger pour repiquer une année, et de se faire virer de Dumstrang pour tout un tas de raison toutes plus proche les unes des autres.

Elle regarda le beau Drago se retourner pour la fixer interdit, alors que la fille, un ange de pureté, la fixait sans rien dire, le regard si dur qu'elle n'avait pas l'air de n'avoir que dix-huit ans grand maximum.

- Gaile ? Prononça-t-il interdit en se trompant de prénom.

- J'ai décidée de te rejoindre, dit-elle en sautillant vers lui tout sourire. C'est une chance que tu sois professeur. On pourra recommencer autant de fois que nous voudrons, chuchota-t-elle alors qu'il reportait son regard sur la fille. Cette dernière laissa son regard errer derrière eux, avant qu'elle ne tourne les talons sans même adresser un regard à Drago qui tendait pourtant une main dans sa direction.

- Ahé ? demanda alors la voix de sa cousine Hélene Waiss, surprise par sa présence entre les murs de Poudlard.

- Hélène ! dit-elle sans quitter le bras d'un Drago qui regardait toujours dans la direction de la blonde maintenant disparue. Quel plaisir de te revoir ! Tu m'as tant manqué !

- Espèce de salope, (ndLyaje : ouh, il est vulgaire le petit draco) cracha alors l'ancien Serpentard en lui attrapant la gorge, avant de la plaquer contre le mur froid. Tu te prends pour qui ? Sale catin arrogante.

- Drago, lâche ma cousine ! hurla Hélène alors que son fiancé blond s'interposait, sans même qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi il arma le bras, avant de donner un puissant coup de poing sur la mâchoire de Drago. Ce dernier vacilla légèrement, avant de le rendre provoquant la valse du jeune blond contre le mur à côté d'elle.

- Pourquoi tu l'as approchée ? demanda le garçon d'une voix d'outre tombe en se laissant glisser au sol, alors que Drago le fixait les poings serrés. Elle n'avait pas besoin de toi !

- Sombre crétin, éructa-t-il brusquement. Tu crois que tu es le seul à avoir besoin d'elle ? Elle m'a sauvé. Si sa famille a provoqué l'avènement de Voldemort, c'est grâce à elle. Elle m'a fait changer, c'est comme ça que je suis devenu un espion ! Grâce à elle !

- Drago, il est perdu, s'interposa Hélène.

- J'en ai rien à battre Hélène. Il a joué au con et il a perdu. Je vais la sauver, Hélène, parce que je tiens à elle, mais Nathan n'est plus rien, pas tant qu'il sera aussi stupide. Quand à toi, ajouta-t-il avec haine en direction d'Ahé. Le jour où tu m'approches, moi ou elle, je peux t'assurer que de toi, il ne restera plus qu'un corps démembré et sans vie, est-ce bien clair ?

- Mais nous...

- Rien à foutre ! Dégage de ma vue, ou je me fais une joie de te rayer du monde, cracha-t-il en se retenant de le faire dès maintenant.

.

Drago fixa l'escalier indécis.

Après ce qui c'était passé avec cette catin, il n'était pas certain qu'elle veuille le revoir, mais de toute manière elle était en rage contre lui, après qu'il lui eut lancé un _impérium_, alors c'était pareil.

Finalement il commença à monter les marches, en profitant de son statut de professeur pour ne pas être refoulé. Une fois devant l'unique porte fermée, il entra avant de se figer.

S'il y a bien une chose à laquelle il n'était pas préparé, c'était bien celle ci.

Elle était étendue par terre, après une chute sans doute. Ses longs cheveux blonds couvraient son visage comme un voile, alors qu'elle semblait ne plus être consciente.

- Faye ! hurla-t-il en s'agenouillant prés d'elle.

Il dégagea ses cheveux, avant de s'aviser de son état. Elle était complètement blanche, trop même.

- Non, non, Faye, mon ange, murmura-t-il. Je n'ai même pas eut le temps de te sauver. J'en ai le pouvoir, si seulement tu savais. Je vais essayer..., ajouta-t-il d'une voix blanche.

Il fouilla dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier pour en sortir sa baguette, avant de murmurer _sempra_ discrètement. Aussitôt son poignet commença à saigner.

C'était glauque et vampirique ce qu'il allait lui faire, mais il n'avait pas le choix, c'était le seul moyen de briser sa malédiction, et de lui accorder une vie plus longue.

- Moi, murmura-t-il en sentant une larme couler sur sa joue, la première de sa vie, Drago Malefoy, âme-sœur de Faye Elleyen. En échange de la fin de sa malédiction, j'offre la moitié de ma vie.

L'ancien Serpentard fixa sa plaie, alors que son sang s'égrenait sur le sol, avant qu'il ne rampe jusqu'à la serpentarde et qu'il disparaisse.

Une éternité plus tard, sa plaie cicatrisa sans laisser de trace, alors que les yeux de son ange s'ouvraient.

Ses incroyables iris bleu ciel le fixèrent, alors qu'elle recommence à respirer lentement.

- La malédiction, murmura-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

- C'est fini, répondit-il dans un soupir, avant de la serrer contre lui.

- Mais... Et ta... pouf ? Souffla-t-elle en fermant les yeux contre lui.

- Ce n'est rien du tout Faye. J'ai un passé de connard, des casseroles j'en traînerais toute ma vie. Mais je peux te jurer que tu étais la seule à hanter mes rêves. La seule que je veux réellement et depuis très longtemps soit dit en passant, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

- J'espère que tu dis vrai, murmura-t-elle peu convaincue.

- Pour une fois, tu peux me croire, répondit-il avant de l'embrasser doucement avec vénération.

Il avait gagné la chose plus importante de sa vie. Il avait peut-être fait des erreurs dans sa vie, beaucoup d'erreurs même.

Mais ça... c'était le bien, c'était le juste et le bon, songea-t-il en savourant les lèvres de Faye.

.

Drago traversa l'allée en fixant tous les invités.

Il c'était passé un an après qu'il eut sauvé son ange, et maintenant il était là sur un tapis blanc en train de fixer sa partenaire.

Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'un jour il se retrouverait là. Surtout pas avec la façon dont il s'était comporté avec son cousin.

Enfin, c'était vrai que sortir avec la meilleure amie de ce dernier aidait un peu, mais ils étaient en froid à l'époque.

Il sourit comme un crétin en fixant le regard de sa femme. Ses yeux bleus étaient fixés sur lui, et ses longs cheveux blonds étaient noués en un chignon savant, qui lui donnait des envies pas du tout catholiques.

De toute manière, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait besoin de beaucoup de chose pour raviver sa libido depuis qu'elle lui avait donné sa virginité comme promis.

L'ancien Serpentard lui sourit alors qu'elle rougissait, en comprenant l'exacte pensée qui lui traversait l'esprit.

A cet instant précis, la musique commença à retentir, laissant la mariée entrer. Drago sourit connaissant parfaitement la félicitée qui devait prendre son cousin, pour cause, il l'avait lui-même ressenti six mois plus tôt, juste après que Faye eut terminé ses études et qu'il ne soit plus son prof.

Certes il avait fait un favoritisme énorme, mais personne n'avait osé dire quoi que soit, et comme il ne l'avait jamais évalué, personne n'avait rien à redire.

A la fin de la cérémonie, Hélène était désormais sa belle-cousine. Quand il pensait qu'elle et lui étaient destinés l'un à l'autre depuis presque dix ans...

Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas attendu autant. Enfin si on considérait qu'il avait rencontré Faye onze ans plus tôt...

Il s'avança à la suite des mariés, avant de prendre le bras de sa femme.

- Drake, murmura-t-elle. Je crois que mon cher Glenn s'est trouvé une fille.

En redressant la tête, il remarqua le meilleur ami de sa femme en train de fixer Marie Malefoy. Elle était une cousine éloignée qui passait son temps à renier son nom. Elle avait refusée l'héritage, refusée l'argent, absolument tout.

Elle était une Malefoy de base, et Glenn Goyle allait y laisser des plumes.

- Il n'a aucune chance avec Marie.

- Tu crois qu'on avait une chance tous les deux ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire mystérieux. Ne sous-estime pas mon meilleur ami.

- Hum, dit-il avant de s'arrêter pour l'embrasser une fois aux portes de l'église.

* * *

Alors ? Superbe (clin d'œil à Guest) ? Bien ou Nul ?


End file.
